


ONE TO GO, ONE TO COME

by benex



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benex/pseuds/benex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts 5 months after One to Go. Grissom and Sara are still in Costa Rica but things between them are changing again. GSR of course! Enjoy it!:-D I hope you like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Costa Rica

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or Grissom and Sara

Spoiler: Post 9x10 "One to go" with reminds to all the 9 season of CSI

CHAPTER 1

The jungle had its sounds. Sounds of life and joy. It was afternoon. They had survived. They were together. They were in love but she was sitting alone, thinking about how fate had changed the carts of their life once again.

The last 5 months had been amazing, a dream Sara couldn't even dare to consider possible before that day. When she turned and saw him behind her with his funny hat, she thought he was a mirage, a joke of her mind but he was too tired, too sweaty, too dirty. His eyes sparkled, his lips turned into a tiny smile and in that exact moment she understood he was real. He moved to her without hesitation, his arms outstretched; the moment before she was alone in the middle of the Costa Rican jungle taking pictures of a monkey and then she was in his arms again, after so many months of separation. They found themselves crying and holding each others passionately, desperately. She heard him telling her, he was sorry, he loved her. The kiss deepened and when it broke she took his hand and leaded him to her happy place. She had found the waterfall at her arrival in Costa Rica. It was an intimate place not too far from the camp but enough far from the other members of the research group. There their bodies, minds and souls collided in to one again. They had never been so close to each other as in that place. It held some of their most beautiful memories as a couple. From that day on they had been inseparable. His arrival at the station made everything more stimulating. They returned easily to old habits and found new addictions. They worked, argued, laughed, discovered and every night they made love in silence but with new passion and sweet tenderness. Then they slept holding each other tight in spite of the heat and humidity stifling their tent. They felt complete again. Gil Grissom had returned to be the man she had fallen in love almost 10 years ago at a Forensic Conference in San Francisco. He had become the husband she desired. Yes the husband, because now their marriage was no more a secret, everyone knew about it. In the end he had put her first, he had chosen her upon the lab, upon his career. He had told her that all he wanted was to make her happy because she was his everything. She remembered these words:

\- " _I told you I was happy" -_

\- " _I know when you lie to me" –_ he responded and continued _–" I was afraid to be late" -_

\- " _You never are" -_

She thought to be in heaven, he caught her doubt. He gave her one of his famous rare adorable smiles. Her heart squeezed. It was enough, they didn't need more.

They still had contact with Vegas. At times they asked Catherine to send them books and technologies. They asked her about Hank, their dog which now was living with her. But they didn't mention to come back: the lab was doing fine and they were happy here. Until now at least.


	2. Sara

CHAPTER 2

She was sitting in their happy place alone thinking.

He had gone with Sam and Tom to an expedition to discover a rare species of bird. He had jointed the group easily.

Almost 2 weeks ago she had written Catherine asking a favors, to send her something. Yesterday a little box had arrived. She had hidden it waiting for the right moment, when she would have been alone, to open it.

And now she was sitting in her happy place with a stick in her hands, pondering how could it be possible, how could he react, how would be life with a third person between them.

In the last 5 months they hadn't used any kind of protection. Perhaps at the beginning he could have thought she was still on pills but well they where in the middle of nowhere, she couldn't have so many supplies. They knew the risk, they were adults, they knew it could have happened. But they didn't plan and never talked about having children, about being a normal family. Let's think about their marriage. It remained an unexplained event to her. In fact they had never discussed about such a step before, on the other hand she had always said she was not against marriage but against stupid. But she had done it without thinking twice. One day they were talking about bees and then he proposed and she accepted and… and that night on their way home, on the Strip they got married. They didn't tell anyone about it, they didn't wear their wedding ring: it was their new secret, as their relationship at the beginning.

Lately she wasn't feeling very well. She had dizziness, nausea. She had started throwing up every meals. She thought she had eaten something wrong or drunk bad water. When she basically fainted in front of him, she started to be worry. He had been ready to hold her up but he looked worried too. He wanted to bring her to a doctor in town, but it was far away and she reassured him telling him she was fine and giving him a caress on his cheek. He didn't insist and dropped the discussion; but alone, she gathered all the symptoms again, analyzed them scientifically, as she was used to once, and she realized that maybe, well more than maybe, she could be pregnant. She had never been regular but her last period was almost 4 months ago. She needed to be sure before saying it to him. So she wrote Catherine for the pregnancy test.

And now she was there waiting, thinking, unable to find the courage to look at the result.

She had followed the instruction reported on the rear of the box. It wasn't difficult: pee and wait. She had done it once before. She never told him about it. It was her only remaining secret with him. When Gil went for his sabbatical, she thought to be pregnant. She was one week late and so she did the test. But it was negative, a false alarm, confirmed by the blood she found on her panties a morning two days after. At that time it was a relief, she wasn't ready to be mother. Moreover their relationship was too much complicated and still a secret romance. But now she didn't exactly know what she wanted.


	3. Gil

CHAPTER 3

They had gone for an interesting excursion but his mind was at the camp, where she was.

She hadn't come with them. In fact lately she wasn't feeling very well. She was pale and he feared she got malaria.

When he walked trough the jungle almost 5 months ago he was very nervous. He had made his decision. However he had hurt her, he had pushed her away but he also had found out he was lost without her, that he loved her more than anyone else, that he wanted her everyday more. And his mind kept imagine her reaction: would she be happy, would she reject him or would she love him. He didn't know what to expect.

Then he saw her. She was in front of him. That situation, that first image of her at the camp reminded him of their first meeting in Vegas but in reverse position. Now he was standing behind. What happened next, it was like a movie: he gasped, she turned. A vast range of emotions exploded. Incredulity. Consciousness. Love. Desire. He smiled. She smiled. Her eyes welling with tears. His backpack falling into the ground. Moving. Touching. Embracing. Kissing. His choice was the right one and the last 5 months had proven it even more. He couldn't ask for something better after his retirement.

But now he sensed that things were somehow changing again.

They were back at the camp. When they were apart he always needed just a second to catch her figure in the surroundings but this time he didn't see her. He went in their tent but she wasn't there either. The bed was undone but on it laid an envelope. He moved closer, he took it in his hands. It came from Vegas. The card clearly written by Catherine reported 2 words: good luck. What the hell did it mean? His CSI mind still loved details. It caught something. She had missed a spot. Just a frame of a box, probably teared up with too much hurry. His heart skipped a beat and he had to sit down. The frame came from a pregnancy test. My God, it was that: not malaria, but a child, his child, their child. How stupid could he be? How could he have not figured it out? It was so simple, there were all the typical symptoms in front of his eyes: nausea, dizziness, vomit, even her breast had been harder and bigger than usual. But the truth was, he feared to imagine it because for a man like him, in his 50ies, it was too much to hope for. No, there was also another reason, the only remaining secret he kept from her. After his arrival he had open up to her completely, he had told her everything about his life. Above all he told her about the pain she had given him the two times she left, he told her how much he had missed her, he told her about his insomnia and the night he spent at Lady Heather's Maison, even if nothing had happen between them. At first she was disappointed but then she was flattered by his honesty. And that night they had that wonderful amazing make up sex.

But now something else was bothering his heart, something he promised himself never to tell her.


	4. A secret

CHAPTER 4

A burden from his past let reemerge a sense of guilt and pain that never truly left him.

Once he had desired to be father. Once he had lost a child. Once he had prayed for another chance.

Prior to that night he never thought he could be father, they could have a child. Prior to that night he never thought life could be so tough, he never thought a pain so intense could exist. He thought he could die. He thought his heart could break.

That night at the hospital after her kidnapping the doctor referred him that her conditions were finally stable but unfortunately she had lost the baby she was expecting. He remembered he was shocked but he managed to ask the doctor to cancel it from the records, to not tell her about the baby, because she couldn't bear it. They did it to protect her and in someway he was right. Natalie had changed his Sara. She fall into depression and left Vegas. What would have happen if she had knew about their baby, he couldn't even imagine. That night after visiting her he went to the hospital chapel and he prayed and cried for their lost child. But he kept all for himself. It was his punishment. Nonetheless life had to go on. They had to go on. He had to be strong. He still never brought the subject up with her, they kept not talking about having children. But deep inside he knew he wanted a family with her, that was why he proposed and married her, that was what he referred to when he told Catherine it was time for him to up the ante.

From the moment their love re-hatched under the Costa Rican sun he knew she was not on any kind of birth control. But that didn't stop him, on the other hand he made love to her with more fervor, with hope. If she was pregnant, it was only his fault but he didn't regret it.

Now he was standing sitting on a tent in the middle of the jungle, praying God and wondering what she was thinking and where she was hiding. There was only one place: their happy place.


	5. positive or negative?

CHAPTER 5

He found her there sitting on the shore near the water. He sat down next to her, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her tenderly. She laid her head on his shoulder.

\- " _Hey.. I was looking for you." -_

\- " _You are back?" -_

\- " _Yeah. We found it." -_

She nodded

\- " _What are you doing here all alone?" -_

\- " _Nothing…." -_ An exchange of looks _\- " ... Thinking." –_ Silence. An inner battle.

\- " _So you wanna let me guess?" -_

She looked at him directly in his eyes

\- " _What are you talking about?" -_

\- " _I went to the tent, I saw something." -_

She relaxed a little: he knew it. She looked away for some seconds before facing him again

\- " _So?!…"_ \- He insisted, squeezing the shoulder he was holding _– "positive or negative?"-_

\- " _I don't know." -_ She cut him off. - " _I can't ... I still keep holding it tight in this hand, but I can't look at it." –_ She showed him her hand closed in a fist. _\- "I don't want to be disappointed. We have just... Leave it alone! "-_

She was sad. He looked at her questionly: did she know it?

\- " _How long have you been waiting for?" -_ He finally asked.

\- " _2 hours" –_ she declared slightly .

\- " _2 hours? And you are not curious?" -_

\- " _I'm scared" -_

\- " _Of it being positive? Or it being negative?" -_

\- " _Both" –_

\- " _I don't get it. You don't want to have it?" –_ he was concerned.

\- " _I ... don't know what I want. I' m just happy with the two of us... beyond what kind of mother can I be?" -_

\- " _You will be a great mother!"_ – he said firmly. She smiled in response.

\- " _Give it to me!"_ – he took her closed hand and she slowly opened it in his. They remained with fingers entwined looking at each other. Their future was laying in their hands, in a little stick, in its result.

\- " _What if it's negative?"-_

_\- "Sara..."-_

_\- "I ... I'm 37..._ _I'm not so young anymore." -_

For some instants during their conversation he had feared she didn't want a child from him but the truth was she feared not being able to give him one.

 _\- "It will happen, I know. And we will keep trying. Tonight, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, until you will be tired of me" -_ he assured her.

\- " _I could never be tired of you" -_ she replied.

\- " _You know how much I love you, don't you?" -_

She kissed his bearded cheek and turned away. He took a deep breath. He opened their hands. An ultimate prayer went up before watching it.

A wide plus!

\- " _Well, my dear, we are ... definitely pregnant!" -_ He declared with an excited voice.

She looked at him in astonishment. He was beaming. She basically jumped on him. They kissed between tears of joy. Then they pulled apart. He swept her tears away.

\- " _How far along you think you are?" -_

\- " _Mm .. 4 months. Maybe." -_

\- " _It's gonna start showing in a little" -_ he claimed.

_\- "You don't think it's too early? I mean, we ..." -_

_\- "I think it's the right time" -_ He affirmed.

\- " _Are you really happy?" –_ She asked him.

\- " _I' m thrilled. This little bug is a blessing." -_

They shared a warm look. She liked the way he was referring to their baby. He gently pulled up her shirt. He brushed her still flat belly with his hands and lips. He whispered soft words against it. His beard tickled her. He made her shiver. He made love to her slowly and tenderly.


	6. Aftermath

CHAPTER 6

They rested on the grass hearing the swirling of the waterfall, they had put some clothes on them. She had her head on his chest, she was stroking it while he was caressing her upper arm and smelling her hairs.

\- " _So..?" –_ she exhorted _– "you think he will be ashamed of what we have just done?" -_

\- " _I don't...wait ... why have you just said "he"? you think he is a boy?" -_

\- " _Unfortunately for me, I' m pretty sure he is a boy. I can feel it. A mini you. It's not fair: two men against a single woman. Poor me!" -_ She giggled.

\- " _Mm. A boy?!" –_ He wondered.

\- " _Why you want a girl?" -_

\- " _I don' t mind. It's the same. I was just wondering. Anyway_..." – he said changing his position. He carefully leaned her down under his body. - " _Sorry, I have to talk to him." -_ He placed his head on her womb and spoke directly to his son. His first father and son speech. _–" Well my little bug, there is something you have to immediately learn: one, I just love you so much. Two, I love your mommy with all my heart and I know I' m a little egoist but for some more months I want her all for my self. So please at times, it's better for you, if you close your eyes." –_

\- " _Gil_?!" - She gave him a little punch on his back while laughing.

\- " _What?! By the way we are looking forward to see you!"_ \- He kissed her stomach and shift his attention to her. - " _What are we gonna do now?" -_

\- " _What do you mean?" -_

\- " _You don't want to give birth here, don't you?" -_

\- " _No, obviously not. But we can stay here a little more. The project will end in 2 months. I think I can do it." -_

\- " _You don't think it could be too risky?" -_

\- " _Don't worry." -_ One hand on his cheek, the other on her belly - " _I'm fine and from now on I will pay more attention. I will eat more, sleep more, do some exercises. I won't do anything stupid or any extra fatigue. Furthermore you will be here to look after us." -_ She smiled.

\- " _That's fore sure!" -_ he affirmed seriously.

\- " _Deal?" -_ She grabbed his hair to lift his face.

\- " _We'll see." -_ He kissed her lips, he kissed her abdomen once more, and regained his accommodation on her. She wrapped her arms around him.

\- " _Ok" -_ she responded strengthening the embrace.


	7. Leaving

CHAPTER 7

2 more months and her belly had definitely grown. She was feeling great, she was happy and even more beautiful. When she looked at him, his eyes reflected love and pride.

It was time to come home. But they left a part of their hearts in Costa Rica. There they had spent some unforgivable moments. There they had found themselves again. There they had become one again. There they had conceived their child. They promised they would come back one day.

The plane landed in LA

A big city. A big airport. Chaos. People running and hurrying. Another change. It was so strange to come back in the US after so much time spent in a jungle with only few people around. They discovered they didn't miss the typical comforts of the modern age.

\- " _Can you please remind me why we had to land in LA?" -_ She asked him exiting from the door of the renting car office

\- " _There was no direct flight to Vegas, and too much to wait for a connection, so I preferred to rent a car." –_ He reached their rented car

\- " _Mmm…. Are you really sure you remember driving?" -_ She joked

\- " _Ahh ahh"_ – and he joked with her _\- "So let's go my dear" –_ he loaded their luggage on the trunk, started the engine and left the parking lot.

Out of LAX he took another highway heading north.

\- " _You must mistake. Why are you going in this direction? This is not the right highway for Vegas" –_

\- " _Surprise! You have to wait to find out! you are my prisoner now!" -_

\- " _Gilbert?" -_

\- " _Sara ... Please make me happy" -_

He gave her a soft look and his smile. She couldn't resist. He was so adorable. She settled down.

They kept driving for nearly two hours along the Big Sur. At the dock of Santa Barbara he stopped and turned off the engine.

\- " _And now?" –_ she erupted.

\- " _We go for a walk" -_

\- " _All right boss! Let's go!" -_ she said amused.

On the beach, they took off their shoes and they walked side by side in the cold water, holding each other as teenagers.


	8. Surprise

CHAPTER 8

They walked for 10 minutes in silence absorbed by the quiet life surrounding them: surfers, family camping, children playing, dog running, tourists swimming. She let him guide her.

\- " _I love this place, it's so relaxing and familiar." –_ She stated.

\- " _I' m glad you like it" –_

\- " _What is the big mystery Mr. Grissom? What are you hiding?" –_

\- " _You see that house?"_ – He pointed to a house on the beach 100 feet from them. – _"that house belongs to me, well it belonged to my mother. But now it's ours." -_

\- " _Gil?" –_ she was confused.

\- " _If you want we can move here... it's a good place to raise a kid. Quiet, good school, friendly neighborhood, a lot of nature"_ – he didn't let her speak, he was determined to convince her, to remove all the possible incertainties she could have – _"I don't want darkness into our child's life, I want light...and the sea."_ – his eyes still locked into hers – _"Besides it is good even for us. We are in fact not too far from LA and San Francisco. There are great universities and ..."_ – with a special look he added – " _a Sea Shepherd's base in Monterey... we can do basically whatever we want with our lives after he will be born." –_

Her heart was pounding for love. She was pending from his soft lips. He had persuaded her immediately but she couldn't find the right words to express her feeling for this romantic offer, for this man who was standing in front of her, who had changed all his way of life for her and was ready to change it again for them.

\- " _Say ok and I will go to Vegas, take Hank, pack some of the remaining things, arrange the moving of the furniture, and we will plant our roots here. A new beginning!_ " – He begged – " _So?" -_

She was still in shock and he had to shake her hand to bring her back on earth.

\- " _You prepared?"_ \- It was a YES, her way to say yes in that moment of astonishment.

\- " _A little"_ – he said joyful – " _Come on... I show you the house."_ –


	9. Home

CHAPTER 9

He opened the front door and let her enter first. From the moment she stept inside she felt home.

It was not big, but warm and full of light, it was elegant but simple. Grissom's mother had taste in colors and arts. In the living room there were two windows, a fireplace, shelves with books and magazines and on the walls delicate pictures.

\- " _There is work to do but..." –_

\- " _It's perfect" –_ she interrupted him.

\- " _So you like it?" -_

\- " _I love it" -_ she rubbed her belly feeling the baby kicking inside _– "I think he agrees!" –_

He grinned. He placed a hand on her tummy too. The baby kicked again. They laughed out loud. Then he grabbed her and carried her upstairs, ignoring the weak screams she didn't actually mean.

\- " _Gil please, let me down." -_

But he didn't listen to her and he only let her go when they reached his room, the one he had when he was a boy.

It wasn't the typical room of a teenager, it was definitely Grissom room, his first lab: lots of books, images of bugs all over, glasses with dead butterflies but also baseball posters.

He laid her on his tiny bed, he slided into it and curled against her. They held themselves tight.

\- " _This would be his room" –_ he declared; she nodded.

\- " _... I thought you sold this house after your mother died..." –_

\- " _I never give up to the things I love"_ – he looked intensely in her eyes. She knew what he meant. Even when all seemed lost he never gave up on her, on them. And now they were here, happy and expecting a baby.

She kissed him and they felt the baby moving again. He had just started to be the main character.

\- " _I think it's time to fix an appointment and see our little bug!" –_

But something funny was almost going to ruin the hot atmosphere of that night.

Their return on a king bed was not as they had imagined. He had started soothing her but he had stopped and returned by his side of the bed facing the ceiling harmless.

\- " _I' m sorry..._ _I know it sounds childish and ridiculous... but I can't do that on my mother's bed... it's like she is here watching us" –_

\- " _You' ve always been a good guy? Don't you?" –_

\- " _Yeah... you are kidding me... I deserve that." -_

\- " _Come on" –_ she got up and exited the room – " _I' m not going to wait until our bed arrives" –_

\- " _Where are you going?"_ – he followed her

\- " _In your room, macho man!" -_

\- " _But the bed it's too little…." –_

\- " _I stay up this time!_ " – She winked at him

\- " _Are you trying to provoke me Mrs. Grissom?"_ – He smirked.

\- " _What do you think?" -_ She chuckled.

"For God sake how could he miss such an opportunity?" he run to her on his old room and closed the door behind them.


	10. Heartbeat

CHAPTER 10

The melody of an heartbeat, powerful and fast, filled the room and their hears. It took their breath away and accelerated their hearts in return. Time seemed to stop for them in that clinic.

They had not dreamt it, they had not lived in a bubble. It was not a fairytale. It was real and they were enchanted by the vision. Their baby was there, sucking a finger. They cried and laughed at the same time.

\- " _First kid?" –_ They nodded simultaneously unable to speak – " _you wanna know the sex?" –_ asked the doctor. They nodded again and a soft yes escaped from their mouths this time. – " _ok... let's see"_ – he checked the screen and moved carefully the ultrasound – _"A boy!"_ – he proclaimed _– " you gonna have a boy" –_

\- " _Are you sure?" -_ He demanded shyly.

\- " _You see that?"_ – the doctor indicated a point on the screen – " _it's not a third leg." -_

\- " _Wow. It's definitely my son!" –_ He acclaimed.

They laughed and then they kissed passionately. They pulled apart but they rested with forehead against forehead.

\- " _I love you"_ – he whispered.

\- " _I love you too_ " – she replied.

2 days after he left. 3 days after he was home again but not alone. The car stopped, he opened the door and the dog run on the beach barking. She went out from the house. They met, they embraced, they kissed, they played. He look at them in despair amused. They needed to stay alone.

That evening at sunset they went all out for a walk. He threw a bough in the water and Hank run to it. She had her head on his shoulder, he had his hand on her back. She was strangely silent and thoughtful.

\- " _A penny for your thought?" -_ He teased her.

\- " _Oh sorry... mm... I was... I think I found the right name for him." –_ She tenderly caressed her belly

\- " _Which is? " –_

She looked at him _– "Warrick" -_

He kept walking. The dog had returned. He couldn't say nothing: she must know him very well because her choice was perfect, he was flattered. Warrick was his pupil and his death had hit him deeply.

\- " _So? .. what do you think?" –_

\- " _It's perfect!_ " – he told her firmly locking his eyes in hers.


	11. Las Vegas

CHAPTER 11

Grissom... last time she saw him, he was suntanned, he had lost some weight, he had his wedding band clearly visible on his finger. He looked good as never before. He even seemed younger. Another man! Retirement had fit him well: she noticed. He avoided the lab, curious eyes and questions. They met at his place. He took Hank, she took his condo promising him she would have sold it again in future. He didn't want anymore bounds with Vegas. His life was now somewhere else. He showed her some pictures of his Costa Rican adventure. She saw animals, bugs, other members of the group, amazing landscapes. She saw Sara, her protruded belly, the 2 of them. She saw an echography.

\- " _Boy or girl?" -_

\- " _Boy!" –_ his eyes sparkled.

\- " _How you gonna call him?" –_

\- " _We haven't decided yet." -_ he responded and she nodded.

He was near his car ready to leave the sin city again, he suddenly turned to her.

\- " _I'm sorry, really sorry... but... I can't come to the lab. It would need too much time and I don't have so much. I want to come home as soon as possible." -_

\- " _Ahhhh... don't worry. I'll tell them your reasons and your apologizes. They will understand.. Maybe not Hodges, but anyway..." -_

\- " _Thanks Cath"_ – he hugged her - " _I appreciate that_ " – she patted his back.

\- " _You're welcome... Come on. Go home. Enjoy your fatherhood and take care of Sara and Hank!_ " – she exhorted him.

He entered the car _– "Come to see us!" -_ he said in the air going away.

That was almost 3 months ago.

And now an e-mail from Grissom. Unusual.

Subject: the most beautiful bug in the world: weird but very Grissom.

She opened it.

Text: Warrick Gilbert Grissom. 7 pounds and half. She winced. She was going to start crying and screaming for joy.

She opened the attached file. She put a hand on her mouth and contained the laugh. The photo filled the PC screen. A tiny healthy little boy with bright blue eyes.

Grissom and Sara had worked fast but well. The boy was beautiful and looked like his father, a little geek. She smiled wide at the idea.

Nick entered the room:

\- " _Hey! you ok? You look upset?" -_

\- " _Look at this!_ " – she turned the laptop in his direction. – " _this is Grissom and Sara's baby, this is Warrick!" –_

He found wonderful, they had chosen their lost friend's name for their son. He smiled at Catherine. _– "Bravi! I think we have to congratulate!" -_

\- " _What do you have in mind?" –_

\- " _A trip to Santa Barbara as soon as we can." –_

Life has incredible paths at time. How could you ever imagine something like this from Gris?

The year before, after War's funeral he had momentary chosen to be lonely and depressed, and now a year later he was happy and had his own family. It was really true: for one to go, there is always one to come.

THE END


End file.
